Captured, Tortured
by IHaveHornsHoldingUpMyHalo
Summary: Cammie gets captured and is being tortured everyday by Mrs. Goode. Someone comes! Zammie, a little fluff, first fanfic. Ally Carter owns all. Complete. Warning: major character death.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so please review! I want to know how to make it better!**

When Cammie jumps over the cliff and into the river, Mrs. Goode jumps in after her. Cammie goes unconscious and Mrs. Goode captures her. She took her back to the Circle of Caven (COC) headquarters and began to torture her, where she has been for 3 months, 3 days, 18 hours, and 47 minutes.

**Cammie POV** –Day 1

The last thing I saw was the water all around me the Mrs. Goode's eyes glittering in the darkness and over the roar of the water, I heard her say, "You are a good spy, but not good enough." Then I drifted into unconsciousness. When I opened my eyes, I was strapped into a strait back chair that seemed bolted to the ground.

"Finally awake are you?" a woman said with strait black hair that reminded me of Macey. She had a metal baseball bat in one hand and a walkie talkie in the other. Into it she said, "She's awake." A few minutes later Mrs. Goode walked in and said, "How was your nap Cameron?"

"Fine," I snapped

"Well, grumpy are you? No maker, Zoey will straiten you out." She indicated to the woman with the metal bat. As she said that, Zoey struck me in the leg with the bat. I want to scream out with all my heart but kept my emotions inside. _"Like Zach,"_ I thought. Then I put on a mask that would make Mr. Solomon proud. That's when Mrs. Goode walked out.

"Where is the alumni disk?" Zoey asked

"How should I know?" I replied

"Where is it you idiot?"

I decided if I was going to be tortured, I might as well make the best of it.

"Zoey, you know it's not good if you talk about yourself."

There was a shot of pain in my right leg this time.

"Don't back talk me b****!" Zoey spit in my face

"But what will your mommy think if she heard you now?"

That earned me a slap in the face, harder than what I get in P&E. I felt blood trickle down my face.

She asked, "How did you like that?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" I smirked. Oh God did I just _smirk_? Zach is rubbing off on me.

"Back to the questions, where is the Gallagher alumni list?"

"Didn't I already tell you? I don't know!"

The bat made contact with my arm and I heard it break with a sickening snap.

"Where is it you imbesole?"

"If I were an imbesole, you wouldn't need me would you?" The metal bat smashed into my head and I blacked out. When I woke up, I heard talking and the spy in me fell still and listened.

"She won't say anything, just keeps back talking me," Zoey complained.

"I'll get reinforcement in for you in a couple months," Mrs. Goode said.

**3 months later**

Zoey came in and the usual torture began:

"Where is the Gallagher alumni disk?"

"I don't know!"

*SMACK*

"Where is it?!"

"I don't know!"

*SMACK*

That is basically how my day goes. Before she could ask anymore questions, Mrs. Goode walked in with...Liz? No, Liz's bright blue eyes were not shining back at me. Instead they were a dark brown and this woman was a little taller. She was gripping a knife in her right hand. A man walked in after her and had dark brown hair and cold blue eyes. He was flexing a tazer gun in his left hand. _"A lefty, hm," _I thought, remembering Mr. Solomon's first lesson-notice things.

"Kyle, Bella, make our guest feel cozy," Mrs. Goode flashed a wicked grin before walking out of the room with Zoey. When Bella and Kyle started the torture, I realized they were good, better then Zoey. After an hour of it, I almost cracked. They each took 30 minute shifts. Bella's style was talking about my Mom, Zach and all my friends. And the thing was, I almost believed her.

Because of the way she described them, it made me feel like I was unwanted; Kyle's method was irrigation. But then I reached back into my memory to the time when Liz demolished the room at Gallagher and flattened my paper mache DNA model from the 8th grade. I burst out laughing. Bella jabbed her knife into my side and screamed,

"What the hell are you doing b****?"

Kyle came in as I screeched, "Potty mouth!" and collapsed into helpless laughter. He swung his tazer gun to mu head and fired. I retired into giggles that faded into nothing. But I could still hear them talking when I blacked out. A woman's voice said, "What the hells wrong with her?" That was Zoey. "I don't know! She just started laughing!" Bella answered. "I don't know why we are going into this much trouble just to get her son back." Kyle sounded annoyed. "Shhh keep it down!" Bella said franticly, "you know all of this is being sent to Zach!" I didn't have to be a genius (but I am) to know who 'she' was. They wanted Zach, and I was bait.

**Zach POV**

After they got me out of the burning school, they drove us back to the Gallagher infirmary. As soon as I woke up, I realized Cammie wasn't there.

"Where is Cammie?" I asked Joe.

"Your mother captured Cammie and is torturing her. She sends us a video of every day, every word and every action." Joe said soberly.

I was already standing up "I want to see them."

"Zach," His eyes were pained. "You don't want to see them."

"Yes, I do. I want to see what Cammie has been going through."

"Okay, follow me," Solomon said.

We walked down to Mrs. Morgan's office.

"Let's start at Day 1," he said, clicking the mouse.

The picture of Cammie filled the screen. She was still unconscious and strapped to a chair that seemed to be bolted to the ground. A woman came in with black hair said," Finally awake are you?" She was carrying a metal baseball bat in one hand and a walking talkie in the other. She said something into the walkie-talkie and a few minutes later my mom walks in.

She asks, "How was your nap Cameron?"

"Fine," Cammie snapped

"Well, grumpy are you? No maker, Zoey will straiten you out." She pointed to the woman with the metal bat. As she said that, Zoey stepped forward to slam the bat into Cammie's left leg. I squeezed my eyes shut only for them to flutter open again when I didn't hear her scream out.

She was sitting there, her leg a bit crooked now, with her face wiped of all emotions. I glanced over at Joe and saw a hint of pride in his eyes. I turned my glaze back to the screen when I heard them talking, that's when I noticed my mom walked out.

"Where is the alumni disk?" Zoey asked

"How should I know?" Cammie replied

"Where is it you idiot?"

Cammie was silent for a moment before saying in a sweet tone,

"Zoey, you know it's not good if you talk about yourself."

I smiled at that one but it quickly faded as Zoey smacked her, drawing blood.

"Don't back talk me b****!"

I nearly punched the computer in fury. But before I could do anything, I heard Cammie reply, "But what will your mommy think if she heard you now?" That earned me a slap in the face, harder than what I get in P&E. I felt blood trickle down my face.

She asked, "How did you like that?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" She smirked. I smiled again. She was having a Goode thing. Zoey glared at her a moment before saying,

"Back to the questions, where is the Gallagher alumni list?"

"Didn't I already tell you? I don't know!"

Zoey swung the bat at her arm and I heard it broke.

We skipped thru the next few months until we came to Day 99. I could hardly recognize Cammie now, she was so bloody. She had cuts all over her body and I soon saw why. Two people came in, one with a knife.

"Kyle, Bella, make our guest feel _cozy_." I shuddered inwardly on that word. I knew my mother didn't mean it in a nice way at all. My mom grinned wickedly before leaving the way she came. I watched the next hour with horror written all over my face. Then Cammie started laughing. I was wondering what the hell she was doing when Bella stabbed her side with a knife and screamed,

"What the hell are you doing b****?!"

Cammie laughed some more before screeching, "Potty mouth!" She collapsed into helpless laughter. Kyle came in and tazed her in the head. She slowly relaxed into giggles then into complete silence. After a while we hear Zoey, Bella, and Kyle gossiping outside the door. I could tell Cammie was listening because she stirred some then went completely still.

Zoey: What the hells wrong with her?

Bella: I don't know. She just started laughing!

Kyle: I don't know why we are going thru this much trouble just to get her son back.

Bella: Keep it down! You know all of this is being sent to Zach!

I gasped inwardly, they were after me, and I didn't have a doubt in my mind they would kill Cammie to get me to them.

**Cammie POV**

I was sitting in my chair (I'm spending so much time in it, I mite as well call it mine) we I heard the door open and a voice say, "Hi Gallagher Girl." I looked up and gasped, "Zach?"

**Please please please review! I want at least 5 reviews before I post the next chapter Also; I wouldn't mind advice (any at all) about new ideas on the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing and reading and adding me to your alerts/favorites. I don't own (sadly) The Amazing Ally Carter does!**

_Previous_

_I was stirring in my chair (I call it mine because I'm spending a lot of time in it) when I heard a door open and heard a voice saying, "Hi, Gallagher Girl." I looked up and gasped, "Zach?"_

**Chapter 2**

**Cammie **

As I looked up into those stunning green eyes, I couldn't help but notice something different about him. Well, that's Zach, he's mysterious. But something seemed... off. His smirk, his shoulders were narrower, not by much, but he still wasn't... Zach.

I was suddenly aware I was drooling a bit. I quickly sucked it up, but he already saw. I blushed, he smirked. I thought, Zach's smirk is hotter. I gave him a smirk of my own, almost identical to Zach's. His smirk flattered for only a millisecond. He said, "So, all he said about you was true."

All I said was, "Who?" He smiled, a smile where the corners of your mouth turn up, and said, "Wouldn't you like to know?" I groaned on the inside, "Yes, yes I would." "I think you know him pretty well." Ya, I actually did, "Zach?" More of a question than a statement. "Yes?" a head asked, poking out of a vent, hair dropping off his face from the position in the ceiling.

I screamed, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, PRETENDING IT'S ALL OKAY?" "Gallagher girl-"He started as he jumped out onto the floor but I cut him off. "NO! IM STILL TALKING!" "More like yelling," He mumbled. "YOU, SHUT UP! AND _YOU_!" I screamed, jerking my head towards mystery boy. He looked terrified. WHO ARE YOU? WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE ZACH? DID I MENTION TO ASK, _WHOARE YOU_?!" Again I turned my attention on Zach and growled, "You are going to die when I get out of here." His face paled so fact I thought he got painted.

After I finished my rant, Mystery Boy said, "Is she this terrifying when she's mad?" All Zach said was, "She's scarier when she isn't chained up." I growled, "I'm still in the room idiots." As they turned around, Zach said, "You know, she is much more beautiful when she isn't covered in blood. Why is she covered in blood, Tyler?" His voice got tight and sounded like stone. "Uhhh let me get back to you on that..." He said while easing towards the door.

Zach grabbed his collar, "You aren't going anywhere. You are going to stay right here and tell me _why_." "I agree with you Zach, I would like to know why I'm covered in blood and have a broken arm, broken legs, and a migraine? And... "All went black. I felt a pair of strong arms go around me before I slipped into darkness completely.

**Zach **

I glared at Tyler when he went to pick Cammie up. I shoved him out of the way and picked her up instead. We rushed out the door and into an empty room. I laid her on a bed and told Tyler to get a first aid kit and some food. As he rushed out the door, I stroked her hair, muttering soft words. Her eyes fluttered open when I kissed her softly on the cheek. "I'm not going to let you forget this," she muttered, still half unconscious. "I wouldn't either." I said back.

**TIME SKIP**

After we treated her wounds and binder her legs and arm, I handed her two painkillers for the migraine. "Thanks," she said, popping them into her mouth and gulping down some water Tyler brought. I gently pushed her back in bed and said, "Rest, before I get Bex to make you go to sleep." "Bex?" she asked excitedly. "Bex is here? No, but I have an untraceable phone and Bex's number. That's all I need.

"Really?" Her face lit up. "Can I talk to her?" "Sorry, Cammie. I'm using this for emergencies," I explained. Her face fell, "Oh." After a moment she sat up and said, "So where am I?" I gently pushed her down again. "We're in the base in California," I said, somewhat disappointed.

"Why are you so disappointed?" She asked, catching my vibe. I replied back, "It's the most protected COC base. It's impossible to break out of." She paused, narrowing her eyes, "But _you_ broke _in_." This time I paused, then said, "Well, one: Spy." He pointed to himself. "Two: I'm Cassandra Goode's son. Well, one of her sons." He added in a mumble. "Three: I'm Goode."

"Wait, what do you mean by _one_ of her sons? Is there another one?" She rounded to Tyler. "It's _you_, isn't it?" Her voice got a little harder on the word 'you'. "Um, ya?" Tyler said a little scared. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" she screamed to me. I paled a little and tried to switch subjects saying, "Cammie, you shouldn't get all excited, you might faint again.

" She shook her head and said, "Zach, Zach, Zach, innocent Zach. Do you remember the reason I fainted? Do you remember who was responsible for me fainting? Do you remember who is related to the person who was the reason I fainted?" I gulped, "Yes, Cammie. I do remember." "Good, she snarled. Then you won't care if I faint again." "Yes I will!" I blurted out. "Cammie, I care about you and I don't want you to faint. Do you not realize that **I love you**?"

Her eyes grew wide and softened when she said in a much lighter tone, "Yes, Zach I do. I guess I was just crabby about not knowing my boyfriend had a brother." She shot another icy glare to Tyler. I ducked my head, feeling guilty. "Ya... I should've told you. But I couldn't. It was against the rules." Cammie's eyes narrowed, "I never knew you played by the rules."

"Well, as you said in sophomore year, it's a matter of life or death." Cammie and I grinned, remembering our first dance lesson. Well, I grinned. Cammie just scowled. "Oh, okay then. But I'm not letting this go." I sighed, of course you wouldn't." I muttered. "Hey! She snapped. I heard that!" "Okay, okay!" I said, holdings my hands up in surrender. "Let's just work on getting you out of here." My eyes slid up to Tyler, who had barely said a word. "Help me," I snapped at him, gesturing to Cammie. He hurried forward, and took one of Cammie's arms and draped it around his neck. I took her other one and we hobbled toward the door.

Amazingly, when the main door came in sight without any interruptions. "I thought you said this was the most protected Circle base?" Cammie asked. "Um...it is but I don't know where anyone is." I answered. Tyler answered her unasked question, "Their all in training. This is their assessment day" Cammie eyes opened wide, "Wow, lucky day." I noted the sarcasm in her voice. As soon as we got to the main door masked figures surrounded us.

"Really?" Cammie asked. "How cliché is that?" We started throwing punches and kicking, but the Circle members fought back as hard. One gut went down to Tyler and another went down who clearly underestimated Cammie. I could see she was in pain but strongly determined. I sensed someone beside me and whipped around, ready to fight. What- or rather- who I saw surprised me.

Mr. Solomon was fighting a guy twice his size. "Nice...to...see...you...here" I said in between punches. "You too." he said back, barely winded. Cammie threw off a chick and I punched the last guy in the face, breaking his nose. We stood panting when Cammie's face paled then turned white then to a sickly grey. She slumped to the floor, along with the unconscious people. "Cammie!" we all cried, rushing towards her. Mr. Solomon picked her up bridal style and we all rushed towards his waiting car. When all limbs were safely in Joe sped out towards the gate.

We were halfway across the driveway when the alarms started screeching and the 50 foot gate started closing. I glanced at Joe and saw him press a purple button on the dashboard and we shot forward like a rocket. Of course, I thought, he would have a rocket button in his car.

We were pressed against the seats from the extreme speed. The metal rods from the bottom of the gate were scraping the top of the car as we sped through the gate. I flinched as one sharp bar made a hole in the roof of the car right above my head.

Tyler grinned, sensing my discomfort. To annoy me further, he put his arm around her waist, way lower then where it's suppose to go. But what Tyler didn't know, and I did know, was that Cammie gained consciousness when we went under the gate. Her eyes snapped open and with her good arm remover Tyler's hand from her ass and put it behind his back, ready to break it.

She snarled in his ear, "Don't _ever_ do that _again_." she released his arm and he scooted as far away from her as he could possibly get, rubbing his arm. Seeing we were squished together in the backseat, he didn't get very far.

"We're here," Mr. Solomon announced, cutting the engine. Cammie asked, "But where is here?"

**Thank you so much for reading this fanfic! You know, there is a button with the words REVIEW on it, can you click and write out your thoughts please? makes my day to see a happy review **


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so happy for all my reviews! Even my sister said it was decent for my first time (and she only reads good fanfic). Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even Tyler. Ally carter owns everything but Tyler and plot. Plot is all mines. I was reading this one fanfic where Zach had a brother named Tyler. It fit, so there it is.**

Embyr7

cocky-gurl

bubzchoc

Skier Chick

Cat2305

angel4eva

emmettluvrXD

_Previous: She released his arm and he scooted as far away from her as he could possibly get, rubbing his arm. Seeing we were squished together in the backseat, he didn't get very far._

_We're here, Mr. Solomon announced, cutting the engine. Cammie asked, "But where is here?" _

Chapter 3

Cammie 

"You should know where we are, Gallagher girl." Zach said with his smirk plastered across his face. "No I don- Oh," Cam said as she remembered.

"Blackthorne," was all she said, glazing up the tall fortress. Tyler let out a low whistle and said, "Never thought I'd be back here again."

"No duh," Zach said back. "Guys, guys, "Cammie said, separating them before they got into a fight. " If y'all are going to fight, do it when I'm not here."

Cammie stared up at the huge building and said with a wicked grin, "Let's have fun with our entrance, shall we?" Tyler and Zach looked at Mr. Solomon and he shrugged and said, "I don't care how you introduce your self, just get it done today."

The previously captured girl grinned again and said, "The boys should be having dinner by now, shouldn't they?" "Yeah," Zach said cautiously. "Well, what are we waiting for?" Cammie asked, "Let's get this show on the road!" Soon we were on the roof, staring down into the cafeteria.

"Jeez Zach," Cammie said, "Your café looks like a prison mess hall. " Yeah, "He said back sadly. She saw movement in the corner of her eye and turned around to see Tyler pushing her through the glass roof and into the cafe.

Cammie felt like she was skydiving, but the moment ended when said girl crashed into a table. And that table was filled with hormone filled, teenage boy assassins.

3rd person 

We all looked up from dinner to see a girl crash down on our table. "S***!" she exclaimed. She quickly got up and hopped down from the table. "TYLER!" she shrieked, "GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE OR I WILL KICK YOUR F***ING A** SO HARD YOU'LL S*** OUT YOUR MOUTH!"

A second later a boy came flying out of the hole in the ceiling too. He looked like he had been pushed too. The boy and girl started fighting so fiercely we all got out of their way and formed a circle around them.

Soon the girl held the boy down in a chokehold. The boy was so beat up; some of the students picked him up from her chokehold carefully and rushed him to the infirmary. We were so caught up in the fight we didn't notice another figure got down from the roof. He looked familiar...

Zach 

Zach looked at Tyler in furry. "Why did you do that?" He asked, barely keeping his anger controlled. Tyler just smirked," She could use some wind in her hair." We both froze when we heard her screaming,

"TYLER! GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE OR I'M GONNA KICK YOU'RE A** SO HARD, YOU'LL BE ABLE TO S*** OUTTA YOUR MOUTH!" With my smirk plastered on my face, Zach turned to him and said, "Your turn." then he pushed him.

Zach glanced down and saw them fighting. The teenage assassin quickly rappelled down from the roof. But no one noticed him; they were all watching Tyler getting his ass kicked.

Once he got too the ground, Tyler was being carried away on a stretcher and Cammie was in the middle of a circle of teenage boys, "S***." Zach said under my breath.

But, no worries. Cammie seemed to gather where she was and who where surrounding her. "F*** OFF!" she screamed, getting into fighting stance.

All the boys backed off slowly, their hands up in surrender. Zach silently walked forward and put my hand on her shoulder. In half a second, I was on my back, winded and staring into Cammie's eyes.

"Oops," she giggled her eyed lighting up in amusement. Everyone conscious gasped. They all knew I was the best in school. One boy spoke up and said what everyone else was thiking,"Dude! You just got beat by a GIRL!"

In an instant, cam was off of me and slowly walking toward him. She hissed, "Excuse me? What did you say?" "Um...a- a- a girl?" He said this stuttering.

"Wrong move," I said, shaking my head from my position on the floor. She lunged at him and in 2 minutes, he was screaming bloody murder.

It took 14 boys to pull her off of him. He scrambles up and backed away from her as quick as he could. I sighed; no he's mentally and physically scared for life.

Cammie looked at the boys surrounding her and was about to go all out on them when the doors opened and in stepped Mr. Solomon.

He took one look around the room, sighed, and beckoned Cammie and said, "You better come with me before we don't have anymore kids to teach." she laughed bitterly, "Oh, I think the world could use being a few assassins short."

Joe sighed again and shook his head, "Zach, you come too." He turned and walked out the door with Cammie following him.

At the doors, she turned around and screamed to me, "COME ON!" I jumped and ran out the door while I could hear snickering in the background.

TIME SKIP 

Mr. Solomon took us to his office, sat us down, and looked Cammie in the eye. She stared back but seemed to be in another world. She was humming a strange tune, it reminded me of the circus.

Mr. Solomon went a ghostly shade of white, "Cammie, what are you humming?" She stopped, and said, "I don't know. But all matters aside, can I have those?" She pointed to a bag of fridos Joe had on his desk. "Sure Cam." Joe replied, but he was still pale.

She took them and began eating. Within a couple seconds, she was scarfing them down, like a wild animal. He guessed she hadn't eaten in a while. "Cammie, don't eat so fast, it isn't healthy."

Cammie snorted, "So what asshat? Ain't the US of A independent?" Zach shrugged, "Yeah, but I'm Goode, so I'm right." She was about to jump him but Joe stepped in and stopped her.

"Not now Cammie. I'll show you to your rooms and _then_ you can beat him up, okay?" I started to object but he kept taking, "And not to mention your arm is still pretty sore, am I right Cammie?" Cammie scoffed and rubbed her hurt arm and mumbled, "Right."

TIME SKIP

Cammie 

The next morning Cam showered and got some of her bruised covered up, make up can only cover so much(Note to self: always carry around some of Macey's illegal cover up, it always works!)

The cuts were still bleeding and Cam had scars where they poured peroxide on them. When she walked into the mess hall, everyone looked up and gasped. Cammie must have looked worse than she thought. Said girl saw Grant and Jones so she went to sit by them.

3rd person POV

When Cammie came into the mess hall, I couldn't believe my eyes. She looked terrible, scars, cuts, and bruised covered her body.

Her jeans were stained from blood, tar and sweat and looked like they were cut open in many places from knifes and other things that were probably used in her torture chamber.

Her ribs jutted out so you could clearly see them under the loose shirt she was wearing. Speaking of her shirt, it was also stained from blood, sweat, and gunpowder; ripped and cut from knives being jabbed into her skin multiple times.

Cammie was barefoot and her feet looked bruised and swollen and it seemed she was limping. From the way she was holding her arm you could tell it had been broken then slightly healed at a awkward angle; bet that must've hurt more then hellfire.

Her face looked like it has been used for a cutting board. Her eyes had a scared look in them, like she had seen something she desperately wanted to forget. Cams hair was short and black, but the color was fading, and looked clean, like she had recently taken a shower.

Grant 

When we saw Cammie sit with us, mine and Jonas's mouths were wide open, taking in her appearance. "What?" Cam asked nervously, "do I have something stuck in my teeth?"

"No," Jones said slowly, pushing his glasses up on his nose where they had slipped down.

"Then what?" she asked.

Grant nearly exploded, "What did the do to you Cammie? Do you not see yourself? You look like you've been tortured! Do you know how worried everyone's been about you? Did you even think about your friends? About Bex? Liz? Macey? Or even Jones and me. Or _Zach_?

Cammie stiffened, "I'll answer you questions one by one, so you have a clear understanding of this.

Number one, you don't even want to know what they did to me, and I won't tell you. You'll have to figure it out by yourself.

Number two, I didn't really have a mirror in the god forsaken room. So, no, I haven't. And I guess people do look pretty bad after they've been with the Circle for four f***ing months.

Number three, As a matter of fact, yes, I have been tortured, thanks for noticing. I'm considering my self doing pretty good compared to the other people six feet under.

Number four, I ran away because I was a danger to all of you. They were going to hurt you to get to me. I couldn't let that happen. I'd rather have all of you worried than get hurt on my account.

Last but not least, yes, I thought about you guys everyday, everyday that cunt bag slashed me open, I thought of my friends. It kept me sane, you see. As much as I could tell, anyway.

Jonas immediately looked guilty and ashamed. "Sorry, Cammie," he said guiltily, "I wasn't thinking." Her eyes softened, "Its okay Jonas, I guess I'm just a little cranky." Grant looked murderess, "How could anyone hurt my little sister like this?!"

Cam answered soothingly," Calm down Grant, I think you need to be alive for yours and Bex's wedding." Grant perked up, "So we are getting married? YES!" He punched the air with that last word. At a sudden odd sound Grant froze and looked over at Cammie.

She was laughing and the sound coming out of her mouth was creaky, almost like the last time she laughed was months ago. She stopped suddenly, clutching at her side, like she was in pain.

"Cammie?" Jonas asked quickly, "Are you okay?" She answered a little breathlessly, "Yeah, I' fine. I just need to go to my room." Cam got up and started walking to the doors, halfway there she jerked to the front, like she was being pulled by a rope around her neck.

She fell to the ground; bullet wound a small round hole in the back of her neck, the light in her eyes fading into blankness. "CAMMIE!" The shout and screams could be heard all around the school as the gunman lowered their gun, smirked to themselves, and thought, "_Scratch one Gallagher Girl."_

Thanks to all of you, I couldn't have finished this with out your help, but I didn't know how to finish this story and I had run out of inspiration. I know most of you won't like the ending, but it had to be done. Sorry.

I don't think writing long stories is my thing; maybe I'll do a couple one-shots for Percy Jackson or FMA.

Later,

IHaveHornsHoldingUpMyHalo


	4. Last Authors Note

Just too clear things up:

1. Cammie is dead

2. This story is complete

I found out I can't write long stories, so I'll settle with one-shots. Some people are better at some things then others, right? Anyway, that's for the support y'all gave me, even when I was still trying to write the story. Shout out to every single one of my reviewers to the day, Nov. 12, 2012.

bubzchoc

Guest

Gg

Ktclaire99

emmettluvrXD

Angel4eva-15

Cat2305

Skier Chick

bubzchoc

cocky-gurl

Embyr7

xxAgentLeahxx

3v3ry6ody5 FOOL

emmettluvrXD

crayoncorruption

ashleycakez06

Zammie4eva

Alyson101

PurpleBookWorms

Skier Chick

clarinetto14

Faye Cullen-Fraser

bubzchoc

A special shout out to bubzchoc, my very first reviewer

Also, if you reviewed multiple times, your name is in there as many times as you reviewed!

-IHaveHornsHoldingUpMyHalo


End file.
